The Love of Games
by Payton Love
Summary: Stacy Loveatea is a princess from a different world, but she'd always wanted to come to Earth. What happens when she meets Yugi Moto? YugixOc no flames, i guess slight crossover of winx but not enough.
1. Prologue

"Mother, I want to go to Earth!" a teenage girl with long brown hair said as she paced in front of a woman with brown hair pulled back in a bun, both wore crowns on their heads.

"Why is that, my dear?" the woman asked.

"You know why! I've always wanted to go there, and I see no point and staying here in Lovemainea, if I haven't found my soul mate here." she said her hazel eyes were full of passion.

"Alright, you may go, but you have to fit into their culture and mustn't show your magic to any one." the woman said.

"Thank you, Mother. But won't you need to come with so I can go to school?" the teen girl asked flipping some hair over her shoulder.

"Stacy, I need to watch over the kingdom -"

"But that's what Sanpa's for, he's suppose to help you raise me, teach me about magic, do as I need, but the most important thing is, to take care of the kingdom while you are gone, no matter how long it is. You can come back and forth while I'm at school, and stuff. But you have to come with me, I don't know how to act without you there." Stacy said with a evil look in her hazel eyes.

The woman sighed, as a man with blue hair dressed in darker blue robes walked in. "Hannah, she is right. I'm here to watch over the kingdom when you have to fill your duties as a mother." he said.

"Alright. I'll go, but you call me when there is trouble." Hannah said to her right hand man.

He only nodded as he smiled. She took her crown off and placed it on a pillow next to her throne. She never thought her daughter would pull her from their home to go to one world that wasn't anything like theirs. Hannah had gone to Earth once, when she was very young, but she wasn't that little girl any more, she was the queen.

"Thank you Sanpa." Stacy said with a huge smile as she hugged the man.

"You're very welcome, Hina." he said hugging her back.

"Stacy, start learning some Japaneses, or even English, because no matter how well you speak it, you'll have an accent, and you'll have to say where you go it from." the queen called as her daughter raced down a hall.

"I will, Mother!"

"She's a handful isn't she?" Sanpa asked standing beside his queen.

"Yes, like her father. I just hope she's nothing like Len." Hannah said resting her head on a hand that was held by her other hand.

"She's got his stubbornness, but I haven't seen anything else of his yet." the blunette said.

"I hope she's not half of what he was, it'll only be worst. And what if it shows up in a grandchild, I don't know what I'll do than."

* * *

>"Than that grandchild will be something special. Because they'll have a dark half that may or may not come out." he said looking at a roll of paper in his hand.<p><p>

"Where do you want this, Madam?" a moving man asked holding a box.

"That's Stacy's take it to her room, please." Hannah said as she tied her long hair back into a low pony.

The man nodded and took it inside the apartment, where they would be staying. Hannah thought a big house would make them stick out a little too much, so she did think an apartment to start with would be good, than in a year or so change to a house. But Stacy was happy with it and that's all that mattered to Hannah, she would have left a hell for one that was much worst.

"Mother! This town is amazing, there's a game shop that's family owned and they have all kinds of games. I can't wait to shop there sometime." Stacy said running up to her mother.

"Well, how about you go there now, the unpacking is almost done." Hannah said with a smile, since her daughter loved games of all kinds.

* * *

>"Alright, I'll be back soon!" the hazel eyed girl yelled running back down the street she came from.<p><p>

Stacy pushed the door to the game shop opened making the bell ring. She only smiled as she saw so many games, but mostly cards with different kinds of monsters on them. She couldn't help but look at them, each of them were different, even had different names, she didn't know what to make of it.

"Can we help you?" a voice asked from behind her making her jump and turn to face them.

She blinked in confusion, there behind her was a boy with long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was only a couple inches taller than her, and she happened to be short in this world.

"Hum, I was only looking." she said as her accent popped up on her.

"That's alright, if you need help get give a shout." he said with a smile, she noticed he had big brilliant purple eyes that made her want to smile too, so she did and nodded.

He went behind the counter and sat on a stool behind it, and she went on looking. She knew her home had lots of games, but none like these, there were new and older ones, then the cards that were on display, they all amazed her. She was amazed at how come of the monsters look and what they were called.

"So you like games?" the boy asked.

"Yes! I love them!" she said with a big smile as she turned toward him.

"I like them a lot. Right now I'm in the middle of learning how to plan Duel Monsters." he said.

"Dool Monsters?" she asked as her accent cut in again.

"Duel Monsters, it's the card game you're looking at." he said getting down from the stool and showing some of the cards.

"I see. So how would you play it, one parson?" she asked.

"No, it's a two player game." he said not minding her accent.

"You don't seem to notice my accent, a lot of others today noticed it." she replied.

The boy looked at her and smiled, "I did, I just don't mind it. It fits someone like you."

"I just moved into town tobay, so I don't rally know anyone here." she explained turning on her heels and holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm Yugi Moto, and you are?" he asked holding out his hand, making Stacy turn to him again.

Without thinking about where she was, since she was so at ease with this Yugi, she replied, "Princess Stacy Loveatea!" but then she noticed what she said and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Don't mind thy Princess!"

"Alright, you can tell me what you mean by that later on." he smiled.

* * *

>"Alighty!" she said with a gentle smile.<p><p>

When Stacy was able to get home, it was in time for dinner, but it was reheated dinners, since her mother couldn't cook to save her life. But they sat down together at the table and were talking about the day, what they saw and did. Of course there was no unpacking of boxes to do, since Hannah used magic.

"I met someone today. His name was Yugi Moto, Mother. He was a nice boy, helped me learn a card game they call Dool Monsters." Stacy said with a huge smile.

"I see." Hannah said snapping her fingers and a scroll appeared in front of her floating as she looked through it as she read whatever it was that was on it.

Stacy got up and looked over her mother's shoulder, only to playfully hit her mother. "MOM! I can't believe you would read up on him when I've only meet him!" she said in Lovemainean.

Hannah only laughed as she looked at her daughter. "He night be the one, but you won't know that if you don't read up on him. Learn about him inside and out. The better you know him and the more you have in common, the greater the chance." Hannah replied.

"I'll read, but I'm not going to use this for my own benefit!" Stacy yelled grabbing the scroll and marched into her room.


	2. The Heart of the Cards

"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey are you in there?" Yugi called to his dirty blonde friend, who looked like he was thinking a little too hard about his hand. "It's your turn."

"Huh, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan asked putting Joey in a head lock.

"He sure is, but if he thinks too much his brain will explode!" Stacy said with less accent then what she had started out with when she first moved to town, now wearing their schools uniform.

"Look here Tristan. Yugi here is teachin me how to play duel monsters." Joey said showing Tristan his hand.

"Yugi also taught Stacy when she first moved here, so they are both good teacher." Tea said.

"Drooling monsters?" Tristan asked confused.

"Dueling monsters!" Joey yelled with an angry mark on his cheek, making Stacy laugh as she watched the two of them. "You nimrod!" he shoved Tristan away making him almost fall over.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of if, but both Stacy and Yugi are like experts in the game, they both beat Joey." Tea said with a smile on her face as Stacy looked at her from over her shoulder.

Then Stacy spoke "See each card has an attack numver, and a defense numver. The first player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel." She turned to her friends and smiled. "It took me a couple days to get a hang of the rules, then everything else came quickly."

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Joey asked after he laid his card down in attack position.

Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough." Yugi said laying down a card with 1500 attack points, beating Joey's card by 700 points.

"What! Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally whips me out!" Joey said annoyed that he lost.

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey." Tristan said.

"Nah, he did fine, Joey." Stacy said.

"It's just that I have better cards. You see my grandpa owns a game shop and Stacy and I get all of our best cards from him." Yugi said with a guilty smile on his face.

"You had to tell them!" Stacy said teasing her friends.

"Your own game shop?" Joey asked slamming his hands on the desk. "What are we waiting for let's go." Joey was really excited to hear about that.

"Okay. Maybe, I can get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got." Yugi replied very happy to see his friend very happy.

"I happen to like that card, it's very beautiful." Stacy said before she felt cold eyes on them.

* * *

>She turned to see one of their classmates, Seto Kaiba looking at them from the corner of his eye. She never liked the boy since he was always rude and owned a company at a young age, sure she knew her mother had to run a whole world by herself when she was only 15 and then had nothing to worry about when she was married to her father, but Seto was a whole new story.<p><p>

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi said as they all walked in.

"And I see you brought company." an elderly man wearing a orange bandanna said with a smile.

"And Stacy's back again. You two sure spend a lot of time together."

"He's only showing me how to play Dool Monsters better, Solomon." Stacy said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Gramps could you show my friends that awesome super rare card?" Yugi asked.

"...Rare card? My special card?" Solomon asked then started to rub his chin as he thought about it.

"Please please?" Yugi begged clapping his hands together and bowing his head.

"Pretty please?" Joey asked bowing.

"I'd really love to see that beautiful card." Stacy said her hazel eyes shinning brightly.

"Hmm, haha! How can I refuse?" the old man laughs grabbing a beat up box. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out to often." he explains looking up at them. "Ready? Here is it." he exclaimed holding up a card with a white dragon on it with blue eyes. "The blue eyes white dragon, so rare, powerful I never let it leave my hands."

Stacy smiled really big and her eyes had stars in them as she looked at the card. "Not only is a rare and powerful care, it's got it's own level of beauty, I can't even compete with it." Stacy was beautiful, but since she choose to wear really baggy clothes or some that are too big for her it was hard to see. Her face showed a lot of this beauty, but her bangs hid most of it.

"Awwesome." Joey said.

"Cool." Tea said.

"Doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan said taking it from Solomon's hand making all of them go bug eyed and gasp.

"Don't touch that!" Stacy yelled grabbing it and handing it to Solomon before they could even blink.

"AW! This card is priceless." Solomon snapped holding it close to him. "There are only four of them in all the world."

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade." Joey said with a corny smile on his face.

"Not for that card, if I can't get my hands on it without Solomon being in the room, then you can't have it period." Stacy snapped pulling Joey to the ground quick then pulled him up.

"Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." Joey said as the door opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" Solomon asked the costumer.

"Huh?" everyone asked looking over their shoulders.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto's icy voice said.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba?" Joey exclaimed.

"Don't you have other people to glare at?" Stacy snapped walking up to him, but Tristan grabbed her.

"Doesn't he have like a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked. " What's he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I came here to see the card." Seto said as Stacy got out of Tristan's grip.

"Ehh, are you into duel monsters too? This is perfect, maybe we could duel together sometime." Joey said very happy to hear that Seto liked something he liked.

"Me duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Seto said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country. And the favorite to win the Duel monsters championship." Seto explained. "Ehe, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Seto bragged bring out the fire in both Stacy and Joey.

"Whooo, I'm shaken! Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of card!" they both said holding up one fist.

"Whoa! Take it easy you two." Yugi said running in front of them with his hand up to keep them in place.

"But Yugi, he's asking for it. And you should know, when someone is asking for it, I have to give it." Stacy said looking at Yugi.

"Now, does this shop have any worth while cards or not?" Seto asked before he saw the Blue eyes card. "Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he asked shoving Stacy, Yugi and Joey out of his way to get a better look at the card. "What's it doing in a dump like this?"

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Solomon asked closing the box and pulling it closer to him, keeping his hands on it.

Seto growled at Solomon and opened his brief case, raveling all kinds of rare cards. "Listen old man, give me your blue eyes white dragon card, and I'll trade you all of these." Seto demeaned.

"WHOA!" everyone said looking at all the cards.

"Ahh, nice but no thanks." Solomon declined.

"WHA?" Everyone asked as Seto only looked more angry.

"Fine, if you won't trade it, maybe you'll sell it." Seto stated.

"If he's not going to trade it, he's not going to sell it. He won't even let me hold the card for ten minutes." Stacy yelled. "You could name any price it's like dust to Solomon."

"But I can name any price unlike you, little girl." Seto said turning toward Stacy.  
>"Oh no, he said the forbidden words." Yugi said tensing up as Stacy had fire in her hazel eyes.<p>

"That's it! I'm done with hiding my secret from all of you people and it doesn't leave this shop or I'll kill you myself." Stacy snapped almost yelling. "I happen to be princess, who wanted to come here and live life like a normal person, not much to ask for, I don't want expensive things, I'm only looking for one thing, and that happens to be something dear most people like you don't hold dear! It happens to be love!" Stacy yelled.

"WHA!" everyone yelled!

"No questions, just back to the original topic." Stacy said crossing her arms. "Solomon probably doesn't even want to sell that card not because of it's power or how rare it is, it was most likely given to him by a dear friend, that he doesn't see any more, and now his heart and that card have a bond."

"That's right Stacy. That's why the card is important to me." Solomon said.

Then Stacy went wide eyed as she realized what she had said and cursed at herself and even hit her head. Making everyone lost about what she was having a fit about, but went back to the deal on hand.

"Fine! I've hear enough of your nonsense." Seto said walking out of the shop. "Senile old fool."

* * *

>He drove off angry, and leaving Stacy laughing because he had lost a battle that he could never win. But now she was a little worried about what Seto might do to get the card if he couldn't get it the ways he wanted to. She knew how Seto would be, she had an uncle who had to be locked away because he wanted to be King, but in Lovemainea it was the Queen who ruled over the land even when married, only some of the work was placed on the King. She sighed as her mind thought about home.<p><p>

"Man, I hope he had some cool cards today." Joey said as they were walking to the game shop from school.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Okay Gramps! I'm back to get more card!" Joey called as he opened the door.

But the shop was empty. Everyone was calling out to him, but Stacy had a bad feeling and turned to head out the door, but Yugi noticed her turning.

"Stacy, do you have some where to be?" he asked.

"Being an princess and all, I have to have tea with my mother this afternoon, and talk about our week." she lied before she hurried to Seto's office.

* * *

><em>"I had a bad feeling. I should have skipped school and came to the shop instead today!"<em> She thought as she ran down the sidewalk.

By the time Stacy got up to Seto's office, she found Solomon on the floor, looking very sick.

"Solomon! I'm sorry, I had a feeling I should have came to the shop today and helped you." she said rushing to the old man's side.

"Stacy -" he started.

"Don't save it for Yugi. Right now, I'm going to find Seto and give him a piece of my mind." she said getting up on one knee.

"You don't have to look far. Besides, I gave Yugi a call, he should be right behind you." Seto said as the elevator dung.

"HUH! Grandpa!" Yugi yelled joining Stacy at the elderly man's side. "Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi's voice got softer as he asked his grandfather if he was alright. Stacy had both an angry and worried look on her face as she sat at their side.

"Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy, Kaiba, a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost." then he let out a groan of pain making both Stacy and Yugi get closer to him.

"Grandpa." Yugi said worried.

"Solomon, here, lay down you need to rest." Stacy said putting her arm on his back to pull him on to her lap.

"How's the old man feeling, hum?" Seto asked with his hands in his pockets and standing in a doorway.

"Kaiba! You sleaze what have you done to him!" Joey yelled.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable cards as the prize." Seto explained. "But I guess playing against a champion, like myself, was just too much stimulation for the old fool." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea yelled pointing a finger at Kaiba as Stacy only glared a nasty glare no one has ever seen her do before, if looks could kill, Seto would only be dust now.

"It was fair." Seto said pulling the card out of his pocket. "And look at the sweet prized I won." then he ripped the card right in half making everyone gasp, and Stacy stood up.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi yelled in shock.

"I can't believe you would put your dirty hands on something so beautiful!" she yelled as she snapped her fingers and her school uniform changed into a red long sleeved shirt and a white shirt with black knee high socks and work boots.

"Whoa! How'd she do that?" everyone asked.

"I forgot to mention this the other day, I happen to be a fairy as well. I have magic, and I shouldn't have used it, but I needed out of that outfit." Stacy said as two black barrettes pushed her bangs out of her face on the left side. "Now back to the main topic, questions can be asked later at Solomon's shop!"

"Yes, the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me." Seto said as Yugi gasped.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon! My treasure!" Solomon cried out holding his hand out, only to hurt himself more.

"Solomon!" Stacy exclaimed kneeling by his side again.

"Grandpa! Hold on." Yugi said placing his hands on the ground. "How could you do such a thing?" He yelled looking at Seto.

"Yugi, here. Take this." Solomon said holding hid deck out to Yugi, his hand shaking uncontrollably.

"Huh? Grandpa." Yugi said looking down at his grandfather with one hand on his back.

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yugi." he said looking up at his grandson. "Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi." Solomon was begging his grandchild to do this for him.

"But Solomon, you need help. You need to get to a doctor." Stacy said placing a hand on the man's shoulder, worry in her hazel eyes.

"It sound like an excuse." Seto said. "You're friends can care for your grandfather. While you and I duel." Stacy's worry disappeared, and she jolted up. "Unless your afraid." Tears where in Yugi's eyes.

"If Yugi doesn't duel, than I will. And you'll learn that never mess with anyone I care for ever again, not as long as you live." Stacy exclaimed holding her hand on her collar bone over her heart.

"Take'em, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Huh?" Yugi said turning to his friend.

"We can take care of your grandpa, while you and/or Stacy take care of creepy Kaiba." Joey said putting hope into Yugi's heart. "Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel is about."

"For your grandpa, Yugi." Tea said.

"I-I don't know." Yugi said.

"Trust us, you're the best duelist we know, and you've got the Millennium puzzle." Stacy said putting her hands on Yugi's shoulder. "Besides, I don't think you ever want to tell you future kids that you gave up and duel that your grandfather wanted you to duel and let an even richer more spoiled brat teach the meaner one a lesson."

"But you're not a spoiled brat." Tristan said.

"You haven't seen me at home then." Stacy said looking disappointed.

Yugi looked at Stacy, she had faith in him, even though she was about ready to jump into this duel for him instead, and she was right, how was he going to tell his kid or even his grandkids that a princess took his place in a duel since he was too scare and worried about his grandfather.

"Okay Grandpa, I'll do it." Yugi said taking the deck.

"I know you will my boy." Solomon said to Yugi.

Tea held up a marker and said "Everyone put your hands together." They did and she drew a smiley face on their hands. Stacy looked a little lost but then realized it was a symbol of their friendship, even when it was gone, in their hearts it'll still be there. And so that they all knew they always together no matter how far away or how tough something was.

The ambulance came to take Solomon to the hospital. Tristan had Solomon on his back as they ran to meet them. Tea and Tristan went with Solomon while Stacy and Joey stayed to cheer Yugi on. Stacy knew that Yugi would need their support, he may not look it, but he could creak under too much pressure.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hum?" Seto said. "I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game." he explained as they were getting set into their places. "We each start off with 2000 life points, first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play runt?"

"Play time is over, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Then there was a bright light and a slightly different Yugi stood there instead.

"What the?" Kaiba said.

"Now Kaiba, it's time to prepare yourself, 'cause it's time to duel." Yugi said his voice was deeper than before.

"Virtual systems ready." Kaiba said. "So let's begin." he set a card down. "I attack with might Histamine Giant. Brace yourself, Yugi. You've never dueled like this before." he said as the monster came to life on the field.

"Ha, he's brought the monster on the card to life."Yugi said.

"It's my virtual simulator, it creates life like holograms of every duel monster." Seto explained.

"So this is how you beat my grandfather." Yugi said drawing a card. "Well now, it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress." Yugi said as Stacy and Joey got there.

"Whoa! Monsters. Real monsters." Joey shouted surprised.

"I bet that's how Kaiba beat Solomon, since these things are so life like. But they are nothing compared to what I have back at home." Stacy said crossing her arms as the green monster when to attacks Yugi's.

"Fireball attack!" Yugi command.

Yugi's monster blasted Kaiba's like there was no tomorrow dropping Kaiba's points to 1800. But also a little boy with long black hair dressed in a red, white and orange shirt, with a light blue bandanna on his neck.

"Big brother, are you alright!" the boy called getting Stacy's attention as well, because she didn't know that Seto would have a little brother.

Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey cheered as Stacy only clapped her hands.

"Heh, Well played, Yugi, for a beginner." Seto said drawing a card. "But how will you deal with this?" A clown like monster appeared on the field.

"Oh I want to hit that Seto so bad. I'll knock him into the next century." Stacy said with an angry mark on her forehead.

"Soggy the dark clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength." Yugi stated.

"It's true that your winged dragon's attack strength is at 1400 while my dark clown only has 600. But if I combine it with this card..."

"Huh, a magic card." Stacy said looking worried.

"Exactly, the negative energy generator, it multiplies my monsters attack by three." Seto said as his dark clown got 1800 attack points, which was four hundred more than Yugi's monster. "Dark Clown attack with Dark Light."

The clown like monster destroyed Yugi's winged dragon, and made his life points go down to 1600. Stacy didn't make a move, she was watching too closely to even think about breathing, which was a good thing she didn't have to think about breathing 'cause she would have passed out by now.

"As you can see combining card can be very effective." Seto explained as Yugi looked frustrated about the game, but also battling to keep his cool.

_"He's good. He knows very aspect of this game. But my grandfather but all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy." _he thought drawing a card with only a leg on it. _"This card is useless, I can't beat the dark clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster, in defense mode, the monster will be sacrificed but my over all life points will be safe."_ he placed a card face down in the horizontal way.

"Dark light attack." Seto commanded his monster.

His monster took out the card Yugi had placed face-down, sending it to the graveyard. Stacy couldn't believe how this game was going, she loved the life like holograms, and everything about the game, but she'll hate it if Seto wins. She'll step up and duel him if she had to. But she had to keep her cool and couldn't let her temper get to her.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Joey yelled slamming his fists on the ledge of the stands where they stood.

The battle went on Kaiba taking out more and more of Yugi's monster, making Stacy and Joey worried about their friend.

"You're not fairing any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Seto said mocking Solomon, making Stacy mad.

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be." Yugi retorted back. "he entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba."

Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi "Wha?" he asked.

"But I believe in my grandpa's deck." Yugi said drawing a card. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the fierce knight, with the destructive power of 2300!" the monster came onto the field and Stacy couldn't believe how powerful of a card it was. She'd hardly seen one that strong. Yugi took out Seto's monster, leaving Seto with only 1300 life points left.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Stacy yelled cupping her hands by her mouth.

"Alright Kaiba, your move." Yugi said with his arms crossed.

"Ha, this will be over sooner than you think." Kaiba said drawing a card. "I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon." the white dragon came up on the field.

"HA? No way." Yugi said.

"Impossible! We all saw Kaiba tear that card in half.!" Joey shouted in shock.

"Dumbo, there are three others in the world. And Kaiba must have them." Stacy said.

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to posse a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Seto asked as the dragon took out Yugi's knight. Making Yugi's life points drop to 900. "Ha, your fierce knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck there is not a card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto said holding up another blue eyes card. "So what hope do you have against two? Why don't you admit defeat, Yugi?" Seto taunted.

Tea and Tristan ran along side Solomon as the doctor pushed him down the hall of the hospital. Solomon had a face mask on and looked very weak, but he mumbles something, "Don't give up Yugi."

"I won't give up. My grandpa is counting on me." he said drawing a card. "AH! A magic card. Swords of revealing light. It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." Yugi said as the swords came down and pinned Seto's monsters into place.

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay to do for you?" Seto asked.

_"He's right. I don't know what I'll do. I can't figure about these cards...their just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?" _He thought.

"For someone who claims to have so much faith, you seem to be giving up too easily, Yugi. Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle." Solomon's spirit said. "You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place."

"Huh? Like the Millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked turning to his grandfather.

"Exactly." Solomon said nodding. "Each piece helps create a greater entity." Then he faded away.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out.

"Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi, remember!" Solomon's voice rang.

_" What, like a puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait Grandpa once said..." _Yugi thought.

Flash back

Yugi and Solomon were sitting in The Kame Game shop. Solomon teaching Yugi about Duel Monsters.

"Duel monsters contains one unstoppable monster, Exodia. But he can only be summoned drawing all five special cards. A feet that to this very day no one has ever accomplished." Solomon explained.

"Quit your stalling, Yugi, or you'll forfeit the match." Seto yelled.

"I never forfeit." Yugi said drawing a card. _"Another piece of the puzzle."_

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons maybe frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell." Seto said summoning a new monster. "The Judge man, with a attack power of 2200." Seto's new monster took out one of Yugi's defensive monsters.

_"I can attack with the Dark Magician but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free from the spell."_ He thought then summoned the monster, which had 2500 attack points. "Dark Magician...attack!" Yugi commanded.

Dark Magician attack Judge Man, and left Kaiba with 1000 life points, a hundred more than Yugi. Stacy narrowed her eyes as she watched the duel. She couldn't believe how good they both were.

"Your Judge Man falls." Yugi stated.

"Aww, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me." Seto said taking a card from his hand. And though neither dragon can move, for one more turn. My next card will be the third blue eyes white dragon." The dragon came out onto the field. "Now my dragon attack!" The dragon attacked Dark Magician leaving Yugi with only 400 life points, making Stacy gasp and cover her mouth. "So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn all three Blue eyes white dragons are free to attack." Seto mocked. "This game is over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three blue eyes white dragon it's over, Yugi, you were never any match for me."

"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey and Stacy called.

_"Kaiba had three blue eyes all along. He only wanted Grandpa's card so it wouldn't be used against him. My only chance now it to assemble Exodia,but the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this." _He was hesitant to draw his next card.

"The deck, it scenes my doubt." Yugi said

"Don't lose focus, Yugi, don't lose faith. Concentrate."

_"Huh? Our friendship symbol!" _He thought.

"Yugi, we're right here with you." The illusion of Tea said.

"You've got to believe in yourself." The illusion of Tristan said.

"You can do it, you just have to kick Kaiba's butt." The illusion of Joey said.

"Plus, we'll always have your back." Stacy's illusion said with a bright smile.

"They're right. I've got to believe in the cards, like my friends believe in me." Yugi said drawing a card.

"Draw you last pathetic card. So I can end this, Yugi." Seto said.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!" Yugi said holding up the head of Exodia. Both Kaiba and Stacy were shocked to see this card in Yugi's hand. But then Stacy's eyes had stars in her eyes.

"Wow, I would have never thought that Solomon would have that card, let along give it to Yugi!" she said.

"AHH! impossible!" Kaiba cried in shocked, his face covered in both sweat and shock.

"I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle." Yugi said as a strange star showed up on the field and the giant monster came out on the field, Stacy was quiet and the stars in her eyes were gone she now had just a plain amazed look in her eyes.

"Exodia, it's not possible." Seto said backing up. "No ones ever been able to summon him."

"Exodia, obdurate!" Yugi commanded.

The big monster took out all three blue eyes and the rest of Seto's life points. Stacy's jaw dropped as she watched it, taking mental photos in her head of each and every moment she could, since she had never seen something so powerful.

"You did it, Yugi! You did it!" Joey cheered as Stacy cheered jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"This can't be, my brother never loses." Seto's little brother said with shock on his face and disbelief.

"You play for only power, Kaiba. And that is why you lost." Yugi explained. "But if you put your heart in the game, there ain't nothing you can't do."

"But...but how? How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba asked himself.

"Kaiba, do you truly want to know." Yugi said as a glowing eye formed on his forehead. "Open your mind." Seto fell to the ground, and Stacy looked confused, she knew when she saw some kind of magic, when she saw it. But she never knew Yugi had magic, she never felt from him, it confused her. "There Kaiba, maybe now you'll begin to see."

At the hospital, Solomon woke up. Which brought relief to both Tea and Tristan.

"Uh! Grandpa's awake." Tea said.

"Huh, Yugi won." Solomon said.

"Mister Pegasus, sir. Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named Yugi" a man in a door way said to a man with long silver hair. He also smiled when he heard this.

That night Stacy sat in the middle of her room with several different scrolls floating around her, the sun was starting to come up, and she was still reading. There were several piles of scrolls on the floor around her, but she got sick of reading and feel back onto a pile of scrolls, and an animal that looked like a sugar glider crossed with a squirrel hopped onto her chest and rubbed against her cheek.

"I don't know, Caoca, I can't find anything about what he did. And I have school! Why is Yugi now a mystery to me, it's like I don't know him any more, like he has a whole new side to him that he's never shown until now."


End file.
